Child of the Wing
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: Heero's past comes back to haunt him. And to make matters worse he drags all the other pilots with him into a war which is not their own. Will Heero survive Hogwarts or will Dumbledore find out what really happened to the boy-who-lived? 01/02
1. Chapter 1

Heero heard the noise begin around ten. He stalked to the window and saw the fighting. The war had ended months ago, so what was going on? His hand went to the necklace around his neck, which was a wolf curled up asleep.

What were those people using? What were those flashes of light that haunted his dreams of late?

Suddenly one fell down, and Heero leapt into action. The figures in black and skull robes were advancing on the more mismatched characters. They were on the losing team.

Normally Heero would leave them at it, but the 'skulls' weren't paying any mind to civilians. The others were at least trying not to hit noncombatants. His gun was ready to fire, the safety off. When the first skull came near, he fired.

The skull fell to the ground. Now their attention was on him alone, and they shot the light at him. He didn't know what they were, but the green colored ones sent chills down his spine. A nightmare that often haunted him more than the deaths he caused came to mind and he shoved it aside.

He growled, and shot again. Soon the ten skulls had dwindled to four. Six were on the ground either dead or in extreme pain. Without warning the other team shot four red colored lights, and the rest of the skulls fell down unconscious.

Heero vaguely heard the word 'stupefy' from the other side when they shot it. He ducked back into his apartment and grabbed his bag. He had planned to leave anyway.

Heero turned, his gun in hand. Someone was at his door, about to open it. His soldier honed reflexes kicked in, and he slung the bag on his shoulder at the same time he aimed his gun and fired. A yelp of pain was heard, and Heero jumped out the window without a second thought.

The strange power he always had kicked in without prompting, softening the blow to his body from falling four stories. He bolted, dodging the lights aimed at him with ease. Whatever they were, they were slow.

Suddenly a man stood before him, wearing an outfit similar to the one the skulls had been wearing. Heero dodged the light again, and ducked into an alley. He was being targeting now, for what reason he had no idea.

At least the green lights which had bothered him so much weren't being aimed at him. Only the red which apparently stunned the targets.

Spotting a familiar pub, he ducked in, and heard the cries of disbelief from his pursuers. Clearly they were surprised he saw the place.

He went into the alley, and hit the bricks that glowed. This was the third time he had come into the odd place. The first time was back when the war had only begun. He had spotted the odd alley and ducked in to avoid the OZ soldiers. They had run right past him when he got outside the door.

The second time he had gone in out of curiosity and come out with several gold coins he stolen from oddly dressed people in a seedy alley. He had bought several 'potions' for later use, and they had saved his life more than once.

The barkeep ignored him, which suited Heero just fine. Heero was a bit taken aback by the change in the alleys. Where the place had been bustling before, now it was silent and morbid. The only shop which seemed to have any cheer was the new one called _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes._

Heero went into the bank he had seen before.

"May I help you?" asked the strange creature.

"Other than helping me hide?" remarked Heero offhand, then thought of something, "Would you happen to know the names of people dressed in black and wearing skull masks?"

"Death Eaters. Voldemort's lackeys," said the creature with a sour look.

"How angry is he going to be when he finds out ten of them were taken out?"

The creature was startled.

"Very. If he catches you..."

"He'll have bigger things to worry about if he's stupid enough to catch me. I don't take being held prisoner very well."

The creature grinned, a very disturbing thing to see.

"Since you can see the alley...perhaps you have some magical inheritance. For free of course."

"What would this entail?" he asked, curious.

"A few drops of blood."

"Why not. I have nothing better to do while I wait for them to leave."

Four drops of blood later, and the creature (who had told him that his name was Griphook and he was a goblin) was looking at him in shock.

"What does this mean?"

"It means...that we have something to discuss after all. By which name do you prefer to go by?"

"Heero."

"Well, Mr. Yuy, would you care to follow me?"

Heero walked out the back of the bank with a few new things to think about.

First off, his name was originally not Heero Yuy. So in an attempt to reconnect with his past, (which apparently had come to haunt him in more ways than one), he decided to pick a new name.

Haru. It was close enough to his usual name and his past. Besides, he never enjoyed being called by a dead man's name anyway.

He walked past a building full of owls. Deciding to at least look at them, he went in.

One owl in particular caught his attention. It was a gorgeous snow white one with very intelligent eyes. He went up to it, and looked at it in curiosity.

"You can have her for two galleons. She never accepts anyone," said the clerk without looking up from his magazine.

Heero held out his hand instead, and let her decide. He only came in to look after all, and he wouldn't force an animal to live with him.

The owl hooted, and gave him a cursory look over. Then it did an odd walk onto his arm. Heero took out two gold coins and handed it over. Griphook had explained the money system for him.

He walked out with his new companion, who was very glad to be out of the stuffy building.

"What should I call you?"

Since he was a star-raised kid who loved to fly, he decided on a name pretty easily.

"Adhara, after the second brightest star in the sky. From the constellation _Canis Major._"

The owl hooted in good humor. It didn't care what it's new master named it, so long as he didn't treat her like a thing.

Heero spotted his pursuers again, and hefting his bag a bit more, he went back into the outside world.

Where the dour looking man from before found him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Heero Yuy. If you keep chasing me I won't guarantee you'll live."

"Why did you kill them?"

"Because I have had enough of war already. Haven't you people realized it yet? The war only ended a few months, and you still attack each other?"

He shook his head.

"This war has gone on longer than yours. By interfering you have brought their attention on you."

"Like I care. This is your war, not mine. I only intervened because you targeted innocent civilians."

The dour man gave him a long look.

"Do you want to end this? Or are you just passing through?"

"I want to end the wars. I've already won mine, but I have no intention of getting into yours."

Heero noted the people coming up from behind and tensed.

"Come any closer and I will shoot you without hesitating."

A shot rang out in the night, and one of the people fell. But Heero hadn't used his gun. He spotted a long braid from above, and ran in that direction.

Duo had shown up. Probably heard the reports of deaths in the area. He quickly got onto the rooftops and found a smirking face with amethyst eyes grinning at him.

"Hello 02."

"Hee-chan, what did you do to piss those people off?"

"According to the man I was talking to before being surrounded, interfered in their war."

Duo scowled at the word 'war'. Not surprising, considering all they went through with their own.

"And the bird?"

"I bought her mostly to gain a small amount of disguise. She seems reasonably intelligent for an owl."

Adhara clearly didn't know whether to be affronted by his backhanded compliment. Duo chuckled.

"I'd take it as a compliment. Hee-chan doesn't give such high praise to anyone."

She hooted, then lightly cuffed him with her wing.

"So what did you name her?"

"Adhara."

"Star rat through and through, eh?"

Heero didn't answer. Duo lead his fellow pilot to his current safe house, and they got ready to leave. Right as they were exiting the building, they were hit from behind.

* * *

Heero woke up in a rather filthy room with Duo next to him in another bed. The doorknob turned, and he pulled his gun out, prepared to shoot. It was his second favorite one, since they seemed to have taken his usual one.

Too bad they didn't know about his secret storage space where he held all his weapons. He always did a daily inventory so he would know whether he needed to stock up or not.

He had thirteen knives of varying lengths, twenty handguns, four shot guns, five automatic rifles, two swords and at least a hundred clips of ammo. He had two hundred shells for the shotgun and fifty bullets for the hand guns each.

A head popped in, red and very unruly. The boy had a smattering of freckles and he didn't look very bright in the least.

He ducked out and yelled to someone downstairs.

"_MUM! He's awake!"_

Heero winced at the volume. Duo shot up with his gun in hand. It was his secondary one, since they had removed his first one. A hoot from behind told them that they had left the owl.

Heero noted blood on her talons, and gave her an approving nod. Clearly she had no intention of being taken by these people either. And when she gently calmed Duo down simply by taking a roost on his shoulder, his estimation of her intelligence went up.

A man with tawny hair and warm amber eyes came in.

"Sorry about the stunners. We had to be sure you weren't spies. Blame Moody for that one. He was particularly upset that he was saved by someone who wasn't even trained."

Something about him sent his hackles up. He barely kept a growl from forming. What was it about him?

"My name is Remus Lupin. And who are you two?"

"Haru," said Heero promptly. If he gave this false name now he could avoid them finding him later. Duo took the hint and didn't say anything about the name.

"My name's Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide but I never tell a lie!"

"Well I'll give you a minute to get dressed. Lunch is ready."

Remus closed the door. Duo turned to Heero with a questioning look.

"My past is coming back to haunt me. Haru was the best I could come up with the keep it off my back."

Duo nodded, and knew his partner in crime would tell him more later. Both of them got dressed in different clothes, though Duo tried not to laugh at Heero's new outfit.

Heero had a t-shirt with Merlin on the front, and a pair of blue jeans. Seeing Duo's mirth filled look, he rolled his eyes.

"I had to get a new outfit, and this was the last shirt they had. I saw no reason to get rid of it."

Duo choked back his laughter and they left the room.

Adhara landed on Heero's arm and stayed there. When Heero tripped on something, two things happened.

A portrait on the far side of the wall opened up and began shrieking worse than Relena after Duo switched all her outfits with black ones, and Heero shot said portrait shutting it up within three seconds.

A stunned silence filled the hall...then they heard the distinct sound of..._cheering?_

A man with mischievous blue eyes grinned at Heero and shook his hand.

"_Thank you_! We've been trying to shut her up for years!" he beamed at them.

Duo was laughing behind Heero, his hands over his stomach. Heero had a look of disbelief firmly on his face...well as close as he could get to one anyway.

Sirius Black, the one who thanked Heero, lead them downstairs. There in the dining room was the most mismatched group they had ever come across.

* * *

A pack of redheads and one bushy haired brunet stood at one side, the dour man from before on the left, a man with a spinning eye and peg leg near the fire, the tawny haired Remus next to the door, and many more scattered around. But the one who drew Heero's attention, and not in a good way either, was a man who had worse color sense than Relena and her pink limo.

Something about him set Heero on edge worse than Remus. His eyes appeared grandfatherly, but the aura about him was completely different from the persona he tried to let off. This was a man who was determined to win, no matter what the cost. The only time he had seen anyone with such hardhearted aura was when he ran into Colonel Une before Trieze died.

This man had to be watched carefully.

Once they finished lunch, and earned the approval of 'Moody' at the same time for their cautious demeanor, they had to sit through a round of introductions.

That was when Dumbledore (colorblind maniac) asked the question on the minds of their captors.

"Why did you assist the Order? Who's side are you on?"

Duo let Heero do the talking, since he was the one to get them in this mess to begin with.

"First off, I don't give a damn about your precious blood war. I only intervened because they were hitting noncombatants and I just came out of a war that ended. Second, the only side I'm on is my own. Third, I don't take kindly to being captured simply because I prevented deaths," said Heero coldly.

"What do you mean?" asked Snape. He was the dour man Heero had talked to before being captured.

"I recognized those green lights being shot, even if I don't have a clue what they are. And every person hit with those things looked dead when I saw them."

Moody approved of Heero's assessment, because he provided the answer to one of Heero's unspoken questions.

"Those green lights you saw were a forbidden curse called _Avada Kedevra._ Getting hit by one is an instant death."

Heero nodded, but said nothing. Since he wasn't going to volunteer any more information, they talked about what to do with them. When Dumbledore offered to allow them into the school called Hogwarts, Heero snorted.

"We're not that desperate to avoid detection," said Heero coldly. Clearly Duo was in agreement, since he nodded.

They were allowed to leave the room, but not the house. Arthur Weasley, the father of the red haired group, gave them back what he called their 'muggle toys', provided they didn't do any more damage.

Duo choked back a laugh at the description of their guns. Obviously these people had no idea what they were for, if they willingly gave them back to two teenage boys who clearly had no problems shooting first and asking questions later.

They were promptly highjacked by a pair of twins.

"So gents..." said the first.

"Would you happen to know..." continued the second.

"Any good pranks?" they finished in perfect sync.

Duo stared at them for two seconds before cackling wildly. Heero felt a distinct sense of dread. Clearly both twins loved pranks...and allowing Duo near them could prove disastrous later.

"Go after 05 and not me, and I will look the other way."

Duo grinned and shook Heero's hand.

"Deal!"

They left to discuss tactics...and Heero turned. Behind him was the bushy brunet Hermione Granger. She was looking at him intently and with a thoughtful expression. Unlike the red head who woke Duo, she clearly had intelligence to spare.

"You're a Gundam Pilot aren't you?" she finally said.

Heero froze. How the hell did she know that? Everyone else took in stride when he said he was part of the war that had raged for nearly two years.

"I'm a muggleborn, and I pay attention to the news."

"Muggleborn?"

She took pity on him and said "I was born to normal parents. Which means I am more up to date compared to most of the people here. Everyone else would be clueless if you asked where to get the internet."

That threw him for a loop. Who didn't know about something like that?

"You may as well relax. I can't hardly tell people about the Gundam pilots when they're magic users as well now can I?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked at him.

"The wizards have something called the Statute of Secrecy, which means any normal person caught in the crossfire of the war automatically gets their memory wiped unless they happen to have a pass. Which is almost never granted."

"What happens if they run or try to get away?"

"They chase you down and still erase your memory. These people live in fear of the witch hunts and scientific discovery. They are completely backward," she told him with a sour look.

* * *

During dinner Heero noted the speculative look Dumbledore kept sending him, and it sent shivers down his spine. He had more to worry about this headmaster than he did the Dark Lord. Clearly he intended to use them to end their war.


	2. Chapter 2

Duo noted with interest as Heero threw something at the door which glowed for a split second. Heero turned to his fellow pilot and said "The old man intends to use us."

"How do you figure?" asked Duo, having sensed something like that during dinner.

"I can read...well I think they're called auras. He seems like a paternal grandfatherly figure on the outside...but his aura reads like Une before Trieze died."

"Colonel or Lady?"

"Colonel when we were captured and forced to test their new suits."

Duo winced. They had almost lost Trowa to that hag. Heero sat down, and absently petted his new owl.

"What should we do?"

"We either wait until they allow us to leave and never come back to England...or we escape and make a run for the nearest safe house. We can split up from there."

"Let's take a break for a few days, then make a run for it if they don't let us go. Why did you say no to this school Hee-chan?"

"I was talking to the brown haired girl Hermione. According to her, if we had gone we would have gotten something called a wand which looks like a stick. These sticks have tracers on them, and the last thing I want is for someone else to come after me just because of some odd power."

"Those twins said that people without wands get their memory erased just for seeing something magical."

"I've seen odd things like the fight before and they never came after me. The only reason they chased me is because I became involved this time."

Duo nodded, then fell asleep.

* * *

Heero woke up when the sun rose, and noted Duo was still asleep. He slowly rose and stretched. Duo woke up when heard the light popping noises. Heero opened the door and noted someone was already awake...and beside the door.

Clearly Dumbledore had no intention of allowing them to escape, because a strict woman was waiting for them.

"I am surprised to see you two up so early," she commented.

Noting the way both boys held themselves at the intruder in the door, she said "I am Professor McGonagall, deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts and the Transfiguration teacher."

"And that would be what exactly?" quipped Duo.

"Transforming one thing into another. And for people who show an aptitude and a willingness to learn, into animals."

"You mean turning yourself into an animal and back?" asked Heero.

"Precisely. That branch is called Animagi."

"What is so difficult about that exactly?" asked Heero.

Right in the middle of McGonagall's explanation about _why_ it was so difficult, Heero shifted. Duo had a gobsmacked look when he realized that where Heero had been was now a large black wolf with a scar on his right eyelid. Heero padded downstairs to raid the pantry while Duo took a full minute to collect his wits before joining him.

Sirius was already downstairs making coffee when he saw the wolf. His jaw dropped as he watched the wolf go into the pantry, snag some bread off the middle shelf, and proceed to put it in the toaster. It then went into the fridge, took the butter carefully between it's teeth and place it on the counter to slide it to the toaster. Once the bread had come up, it managed to butter it's toast and go to the table.

Sirius didn't realize he was pouring the piping hot coffee on his foot until the wolf had already devoured it's toast and went to take a nap on the couch...

Heero came in, took the coffee and made a large cup before sitting down completely oblivious to the man's disbelief and pain. Duo saw the coffee and made an amusing attempt to steal it from Heero before making his own. He saw the bread out and made his own toast.

Heero noted the shocked look still on Sirius' face and said "What's wrong with you?"

"A black wolf just came in and made toast," replied Sirius deadpan.

"Wasn't that hard to do, just had to get the balance right," remarked Heero offhand.

Duo put the bits together and snickered. It didn't take long for the _Mama Cat_ as Duo promptly nicknamed the woman, to make breakfast for everyone else. Since they had come to an agreement that the people weren't going to poison them _yet,_ they ate carefully.

Moody secretly approved of the boys, who lived by the same motto he did. _Constant Vigilance!_ Heero in particular was on his good side, since he took note of anyone who entered or exited the room without them being aware of it.

* * *

By lunch Dumbledore came yet again. It was obvious to both boys that he wanted them under his control. The way Heero had dispatched the Death Eaters could be a valuable asset to their side, possibly ending the war. Fortunately for the boys, he had no idea about the Gundams, or worse regular mobile suits. If what Hermione had told Heero was accurate, this was a good thing. The very thought of the ignorant sheep that the magical community consisted of behind the controls of a Mobile Suit was enough to give Heero really bad nightmares.

Fortunately Heero had something to distract him from such horrible thoughts. He brought out his 'precious' and began typing. Duo, Hermione and the twins wondered what could keep the rather stoic pilot so intent on the screen. Though personally Hermione was more interested in how he got it to work with magic. She could feel the intense magical aura from the door.

Duo on the other hand was contemplating how he was going to swipe and then prank Heero. Heero never let his computer stray far from him, even when he had been captured. In fact Duo had never seen his fellow pilot away from it when they were in safe houses during the war.

The popular belief between the pilots was that Heero spent his days hacking into top secret sites to keep up to date on their status.

Heero of course, knew what they believed and was content to let them think that. They couldn't be farther from the truth. He knew if any of them learned what he really did all day on his computer they would never let him live it down.

Hence why every word he typed was in Kanji.

Duo peered over Heero's shoulder, trying to decipher what his best friend was typing. It almost looked like a report. Bored, he went to plot some more with the twins. It turned out that Duo had found partners in crime when it came to explosions and timers. The twins and Sirius absolutely adored him.

Heero on the other hand, ignored Duo completely. His mind was elsewhere as he typed. He knew several people had come and gone, wondering what he was up to and why he was so quiet for four hours straight.

Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Duo, Hermione and Mrs. Weasly had all come up behind him to look at what he was doing, only to leave with no clue. Heero hid a smirk. If they knew _what _he was doing, then they probably would have gaped or better yet, blushed.

Why? Among the pilots Duo had earned the title of biggest prankster/pervert between the five. Quatre had the most innocent/scary. Trowa was the silent one, Wu Fei was the second loudest next to Duo, and the most Justice (this word gave the other pilots except Duo and Wu Fei headaches because of Wu Fei's ranting) oriented. Heero had the tech geek title, and the Perfect soldier.

However, while Duo was openly a pervert, Heero was a secret one. Heero knew full well he was worse than Duo, not that the others knew it yet.

He also knew which team he batted on, and it definitely wasn't Relena's. If she knew that she had insured his preferences she would never leave him alone.

So he hid it and hid it well. Mostly.

* * *

Duo was grinning. Normally this would worry Heero quite a bit, but the reason he was grinning was different this time. Duo hadn't pranked anyone in two days.

So why was Duo grinning? And why were some of the adults conspicuously absent?

Their favorite author had just published a brand new book, and they were eager to read it. Duo was an avid fan of Seme-Uke Yume's series. He had a complete collection. Heero of course, hid his smirk as he knew something about the author that no one else had yet to figure out.

The author was a Gundam Pilot.

Duo went up to Heero about halfway into the book, and asked him how to pronounce something. Heero had chosen that particular part well, since it gave him an excuse to show off without letting anyone in on it.

"I wish I could meet this guy! I mean how hard is it to find a Japanese speaking Brit!" whined Duo, who had made it a point to search every city they hid in for the elusive author.

"It could be he's a Japanese who was taught how to talk like a Brit," Heero pointed out.

Hermione walked past, her noise firmly in the new book. Heero had even caught Snape and Sirius reading it, not that they knew it. Heero did his best not to preen whenever he saw someone read it. It didn't help that he did the voices of _both_ main characters for the audiobook.

Heero absently pulled Duo's braid to get him to shut up. Which resulted in his fellow pilot whining even more before sitting down next to him and back to reading. Every once in a while Duo would ask how to pronounce something. Heero noted that Hermione, Snape and Sirius would discreetly look at him for help.

Why was Heero happy to see someone read those books in public? The answer was simple and amusing.

_He _was Seme-Uke Yume.

Heero watched as Duo finished the book, then went to reread it again.

"I hear the author is planning on doing a book of short stories after he finishes the James/Shiro saga," remarked Heero.

Four pairs of eyes zoned in on him.

"Did you also hear about _how _he plans to finish it?" asked Duo quietly.

"Possibly something to appeal to the female readers. I only heard rumors though."

"How would he appeal to the female readers?" asked Hermione with baited breath.

"From what the rumor mill stated, he's been leading up to the two running away or dying in each other's arms."

Hermione let out a fan girl squeal of delight at the thought. The author had been leading up for over a year to the two lovers going out with a bang. She was a particular fan of Shiro.

Ron on the other hand had no clue why the brown haired know it all liked the series. He barely made it up to a juicy scene in the first book before giving it back to Hermione and swearing it off altogether. The twins on the other hand, enjoyed the series as much as Hermione, who got them into it.

Many of the muggleborn students were into the series, and actually got the purebloods into it once it was introduced. Hermione would have been hard pressed to name anyone in the school aside from Ron who didn't read it at least once. Or own a copy of the series.

* * *

The next day Heero was preparing to leave. Dumbledore made it very clear he was going to enroll the two boys in his school, whether they were willing or not. Duo had been the one to tell Heero about it. Since Duo was the one to scout, he handed all his things to Heero to stash in his secret spot.

Something Duo had tried his very best to find, with no success. He wanted to know how Heero always managed to have something to kill people with, even when he had been stripped of everything. Heero of course put up with Duo's tricks to find it up to the point where he actually shot him.

Duo motioned for Heero to follow, and they silently went down the stair and out the door before anyone was the wiser. Heero's owl, which had been sleeping up to the point he left, woke up and followed, silent as death. Her white feather gleamed in the moonlight as they silently went as far as they could from the house.

* * *

Two hours later they arrived at the safe house, and were very surprised to find Quatre and Trowa already there. Heero was worried, because he knew full well he hadn't used e-mail to contact them. And from what he could see they were wore out. Quatre had gained a few scrapes and bruises from something, and Trowa was hovering over the quiet blond.

That was never a good sign.

"What happened?" asked Heero.

"Ambush. Fifty former OZ soldiers caught up with us and almost caught us," said Trowa. Quatre was asleep on his lap.

"Where?" asked Duo.

"Surrey. Wu Fei will be arriving soon too. He said he's been having trouble lately as well."

Heero winced. He had been out of the loop too long if he hadn't known about this within an hour of escape.

The door opened, and there was Wu Fei with a broken arm. Heero promptly bound it securely and made sure the grumpy Asian had no other serious injuries.

"We need to find a place to stay. I just ran into two vans full of Foundation lackeys pissed off at us."

Heero and Duo shared a look. The place they had just escaped was very secure.

"I know of a place. But we just left without telling anyone," said Duo.

"Who would know we were gone?" asked Heero, then his expression turned dark as he spotted _three _vans pull up, full of people with semi automatics.

_We're caught between a rock and a hard place..._

Heero turned to his fellow pilots.

"Are your suits nearby?" he asked quickly.

That broke them out of their stupor.

Quatre looked at him with something akin to horror.

"You aren't seriously suggesting we..."

"No, I mean I can shrink them so we can carry them. I can get us to a hideout where they won't find us, but there's no way in hell I'm leaving the suits alone."

The other three shared a look and then turned to Duo. Duo had in his hand what appeared to be a plastic model of his aibou, Deathscythe Hell. But when Quatre touched it, it had the cool feel of gundanium. That was all they needed to see, as they lead Heero to the others.

He put his hand on each one, and connecting to the power he felt inside, turned each of them into small models. The others immediately packed their things and went to him.

"Hold onto my arms."

They did as he said, and felt like they were being pulled through a small tube. They landed ungraciously on a very dirty floor. Wu Fei held back a curse, as it jarred his arm.

The door was thrown open, and four guns were aimed at the intruder.

Remus was somewhat amused.

"You were missed," was all he would say.

"Just as well. We might as well reveal why we left sooner rather than later," remarked Heero.

* * *

Remus lead the boys, and noted with some concern the bruises and broken arm. Dumbledore was furious at them for leaving without him realizing it...and returning.

The fact they did it without his knowledge only made him angrier.

So he rounded on Heero, who seemed to be the only one with any training.

"Why did you leave the house without telling anyone?" he demanded.

Heero looked him in the eye and gave his frostiest Death Glare.

"As I have stated before, _twice_ (he emphasized the word), I don't take kindly to being held captive. And being stuck in a place where the only thing to keep wayward children occupied is hours of tedious cleaning and no information only makes it worse."

"They are just children! They have no business in the war!" bristled Molly Weasley. Her comment about children in war only raised the pilot's hackles considerably.

Heero looked at her, and said flatly "We were barely fifteen when we entered the war that recently ended, and we _won _that one. Just because they are young doesn't excuse them from war, and keeping them out of the loop only makes them more vulnerable in the long run."

"And I know for a fact that the twins want to help, even if it's only binding wounds," Duo piped up.

The fact that these relative unknowns were willing to help them finally help in the war endeared them to the younger members in the house. The twins were grinning outright as Haru put Dumbledore in his place, making it clear he would not follow the old man's orders unless necessary for survival. Duo and Haru tag teamed and make it very clear that if the adults didn't cop onto the fact that the children would become involved in the fighting one way or another, they would personally make sure that they at least got information.

That resulted in Molly Weasley and Dumbledore both shrieking at them, furious. Heero's cold gaze and Duo's stubborn demeanor, combined with the rest of the pilot's support, made it very clear that these five would do things their way, and damn what anyone had to say about it.

The end of the battle of wills was only brought about by Snape, who came in gasping. He had gone to an emergency DE meeting and had barely made it back. Voldemort had been heavy on the crucio curse today.

Heero immediately helped the man sit down, while Quatre located the kitchen and brought him some water.

They were ushered out of the room, clearly with Heero and the pilots winning the argument. Since they couldn't very well send them out before hearing Snape's report, Dumbledore agreed to let them stay. Not like he had a choice, since he was very keen on keeping Heero and Duo under his sphere of influence.

* * *

Sirius opted out of the briefing, deciding to help the boys settle in for the night and to check Wu Fei's arm.

At least that was what he told Remus anyway.

The truth was that he was still angry with the 'kindly' headmaster with keeping him cooped up in a house he detested. So he decided to do something about it.

Heero clearly suspected he was up to something, since Sirius allowed the other children to join him in the library. With the other Order members busy at the meeting, no one would be able to stop Sirius.

"First off, I completely agree with you two. Keeping _them_ (he nodded to the red heads and Hermione) out of the loop is only going to get you killed. So what do you want to know?"

Heero gave him a long calculating look before saying "Everything."

The Weasley brood and Hermione were sworn to silence about their source, and the pilots didn't want to lose their only inside man. Sirius told them everything he knew about the war. The prophecy which killed his best friend and orphaned his godson who was still missing, the revival of Voldemort, their guard on the prophecy which had shattered without reason one night, and their patrols.

Sirius even told them the prophecy which he had heard offhand from James shortly before he was killed.

Heero was silent through all this, calculating how to end the war with minimum bloodshed on their part. It was clear to them that Dumbledore had absolutely no idea how to manage a militia of magic users properly.

And since Heero was the only one of the pilots who had any sufficient magical training, he would have to lead them for a change. Wu Fei was aware of his magical heritage, but never took it seriously because it was dormant in space. Recently he took an interest, but was unable to properly use it with any success.

Quatre had been classed as a Squib up to this point. So naturally he never bothered to learn his heritage. Trowa had no idea if he had magic, but the way he handled fierce animals suggested otherwise.

Duo had been briefly trained in his ability, but had focused more on disguises and getting around unseen rather than any practical approach.

* * *

Sirius gave them adjoining rooms, though Wu Fei had to share with Ron (to his dismay). The problems Wu Fei had with the dense red head were quickly remedied when Ron unwittingly set off the Chinese in one of his _Justice _rants. Something that had Duo snickering from the sidelines as the subject of the rant itself was only fueled by Hermione of all people.

What had set him off you ask? Ron had mentioned the House Elves, which set off Hermione about something she tried to set up to free them from what she viewed as slavery. Upon learning of the conditions of the elves from Hermione, Wu Fei had gone off.

From that point on the Order made it a point not to mention the situation with werewolves. If Wu Fei had ever learned about the problems Remus had getting a job and the general prejudice towards werewolves...

Goodbye hearing, hello massive migraine.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo was on a mission. Heero had locked himself in the library for hours with his beloved laptop, and he was determined to find out once and for all what Heero actually _did_ on the thing. Duo seriously doubted he typed _everything_ in Japanese.

Heero was unaware of Duo's presence, until he suddenly realized Duo was gaping at the screen. He hissed, and closed the laptop, but the damage was done.

"You have an advanced copy of the new book?"

"I happen to know the author," Heero lied through his teeth.

A few things clicked into place in Duo's mind. The author was a Japanese speaking Brit, or a Japanese who spoke English like a Brit. He was never seen in public or made any appearances. He was very knowledgeable about the war itself, including pieces that he definitely shouldn't have had his hands on even if he were Treize himself. And he always had his newest book out within two months of the previous one.

"You know Seme-Uke Yume. How exactly would you know him?" said Duo in a mood to tease.

"Who do you think supplies him with information about the war?" countered Heero.

That had Duo stumped. He knew full well if any government agency got there hands on the guy they would pump him for information. Particularly who his source was.

"Look, if word got out I knew who the guy was, then I'd have more stalkers than just Relena."

"True. His fan base is pretty big. But I'll only keep this secret if you do one thing for me..."

"What?" asked Heero, worried.

"You have got to give me an advanced copy of the new books!" said Duo with glee.

That was easy enough to accomplish.

"Can you proofread?"

"I can't read Japanese Hee-chan," Duo teased.

Heero chuckled.

"That's only so people won't realize I know who the author is. I switch it to Japanese when I'm around people."

And with that, Duo was partially in on Heero's secret.

* * *

Heero had known full well the other pilots enjoyed his work, because the author made it quite clear when the pilots were being hunted as villains that he was on their side and not the Foundation, something that lost him a few readers.

Relena, when she was Queen of the World, had actually tried to ban the books entirely with no success. Electronic versions simply replaced the written ones, and were more successful. Her reason for hating the series was because she realized the person writing it was mocking her in public.

The character known as Darleen Reiko was often considered a stalker by the fan base, as every once in a while she would pop up and cry for her 'Shiro', who was firmly in love with James. It did _not _help that Heero did a passable imitation of her voice when he did Reiko.

Heero had discreetly informed his fan base that he often viewed Reiko as the annoying female of the series. Nia, the one in love with Reiko's mysterious brother who rarely showed up except to fight Shiro, was viewed as the babysitter of the girl. She was much more well liked.

Ever since he introduced the two characters, Zechs and Noin had begun to read them more. They clearly recognized themselves in the two.

Quatre even liked the one based on him, who was called Shin. He had his own series which was five books long about his misadventures with dating his love San Raion.

Trowa had taken the joke well enough. Even if he had to have Heero tell him what the translation for Raion was. (Heero had looked at him and told him it meant 'lion' in Japanese.)

Heero went back typing during lunch, this time on the table. Since the others were willing to go to this school in order to avoid detection, it was up to Heero to keep their sanity intact there.

He finished the final installment of his series, and hoped his fans didn't lynch him later. True to the hint he gave Hermione, he decided his characters needed a happy ending. James and Shiro opted to colonize Mars together, which meant any wars on Earth were no longer their problem. It also meant the 'stalker' Reiko could no longer chase Shiro, since she had been diagnosed insane and locked away with her own kind. He prayed Relena took the hint and backed off. He had to go into the phone grid and change his number twelve times in the past week just so she wouldn't call him.

Duo had thought it amusing...until she somehow got his number and thought it was Heero. That was probably due to the fact that in a spark of inspiration Duo mimicked Heero's voice.

So now Duo agreed with Heero's assessment that she was an annoying as hell stalker, who wouldn't take the hint to back off.

Duo had been delighted when Heero had let him read the newest installment before he sent it off. And Duo found a few errors which Heero quickly corrected. Once he finished, Duo looked at Heero and asked, "Is this the last book? Or is he going to do short stories from now on?"

"This is the final installment of the James and Shiro saga. The short stories are only so he can have a breather before he starts a new series."

"Any idea who the main characters will be?"

"No idea."

That satisfied Duo enough that Heero sent in the new book. His publisher (which was surprisingly enough Howard from the Sweepers who knew a guy) would wait a few months before releasing it, giving them enough time to print plenty of copies.

* * *

Heero was not looking forward to this. They were with the twins on the train, after the fiasco of the shopping trip and finding out Quatre and Trowa _did_ have magic after all. And families they weren't aware of. Heero knew who his family was, he just didn't care.

Quatre had shocked the Order when they discovered he was the nephew of Lucius Malfoy, someone high up in the DE food chain. Trowa turned out to be Triton Bloom, a muggleborn with a knack for magical creatures. Something they discovered when he ran into Buckbeak in the upstairs bedroom and had curled up next to him to read in peace.

That had been particularly amusing, since the Order was frantically looking for him and it wasn't until Sirius went up to feed Buckbeak that he found the boy. It had left Sirius cracking up when he thought of it later.

Remus on the other hand was giving Heero odd looks. Why? Because Moony had backed down when he confronted Okami during a full moon.

Heero, curious to see what a full grown were looked like, had slipped in unnoticed by Sirius. He had taken his wolf form so they couldn't see him in the dark, and as a result Moony had quickly picked up his scent.

Heero, not one to back down from a challenge like that, had returned the growl with a snarl of his own. Sirius had quickly turned into Padfoot and was about to intervene when Moony suddenly backed down. He adopted a submissive pose that had nothing to do with Remus and everything to do with his inner wolf.

Okami had stalked up to Remus, and nipped him lightly on the neck, signaling his dominance. When Remus woke up the next morning, he had gone straight to Heero and said "What exactly happened last night?"

"From what I can tell, an Alpha dominance ritual between wolves. Your Moony form recognized that I was superior and backed down accordingly," stated Heero flatly.

Sirius looked at him in surprise, and fully admitted that he half expected the two to fight it out.

"Hardly. If it had come to that, Moony would have had his throat ripped out. And I mean that literally," said Heero.

The two stared at him in disbelief and Heero elaborated.

"I have on at least five different occasions gone after an enemy soldier as Okami and ripped their internal organs out. Twice I have ripped throats out...and I have castrated three others. I was in a particularly foul mood because they had held me captive for a month and tortured me for hours on end. I was at my last nerve."

The two winced in horror. The mere fact he could say such things with a straight face meant he was serious.

After that, Remus found his wolf side much easier to live with whenever Heero was around.

Still, that didn't mean he completely trusted the boy without his potion. So Heero and Remus reached a truce. Heero wouldn't boss Remus around, and Remus would attempt to keep Dumbledore off his back.

Which gave Heero plenty of time to worry about a new problem that had arisen. Duo wanted the real name of his favorite author. The other pilots had picked up on this, and as a result were also interested in that answer. Quatre had suspected Heero's double identity due to the pride he could sense from Heero whenever he saw someone read the series.

He even hinted the Heero that he knew, or at the very least suspected it when he asked Heero to go easy on Shin and San. (That had resulted in their own mini series and Quatre secretly giving him a grin after reading it.)

But now he had to deal with both Wu Fei and Duo pestering him. Wu Fei for the next series and Duo for information.

Finally he snapped.

"Guys, I don't know when the next series will come out. Or who the main characters will be. He's hit a roadblock for inspiration on that end. Besides, haven't you two left the short story book unfinished?"

That had shut them up for a while, long enough for him to think of a new title.

* * *

So here they were on the train, waiting to get the year over with. Their Gundams had been turned into odd necklaces that were based on animals. Quatre had a desert cat, Trowa a lion, Wu Fei a dragon of Asian origin, and Duo a panther.

The twins kept them distracted by asking for help in concern to prank ideas. Something Duo was all too happy to assist them with. The others watched with amusement as Duo described certain incidents, several involving Wu Fei and syrup. When he mentioned a few that involved Heero, Heero countered by innocently telling the twins of his payback.

Heero didn't mind pranks. Duo may go overboard on his, but Heero was very subtle. Every time Duo had hit him, Heero had gotten back by a few _innocent_ tricks which left the twins howling.

Heero would short Duo's sheets, or in one memorable instance, had a full sized picture of Relena glaring at him in the night. (Said picture was burned by a gleeful Heero the next day. Duo had turned that into a toga party just for the hell of it.)

The twins revealed Ron's fear of spiders, and Wu Fei had a predatory smirk on his face. Something that even inspired fear in Duo. Somehow they knew the Chinese pilot was going to get Ron very soon.

Heero lightly dozed off, to the surprise of Duo. When the door opened, Heero woke up. He noted Quatre's amused look, and turned to the door.

Standing there was a platinum blond boy. Heero spotted a certain book in his pocket and smirked. Before the boy could say anything to piss off the pilots, Heero said "Fan of James and Shiro are you?"

Draco Malfoy, prince of the Slytherin house recognized the amusement in his eyes. When he saw Quatre he tried not to stare. Then he looked at Heero with interest.

"I am. As is a majority of my house. Why?"

"You do know that the last installment is about to go on sale next month."

_That_ was news to him.

"Indeed? I will have to get it as soon as it comes out."

Heero hid a smirk.

"Hello Malfoy," said Fred in good humor. Heero had done the perfect job of breaking the ice without hexes being thrown.

"Weasley. Where is your annoying brother?"

"Prefect car, last time I checked," said George.

Draco nodded and went to antagonize the boy. Out of all the Weasleys, Ron was the only one he didn't get along with. Ginny he could stand, the twins cracked him up but Ron...Ron he wanted to hex and leave naked on the Great Hall ceiling.

(He had actually done that once and had gotten a high five from the twins. They made it clear that so long as he kept his insults focused on Ron and not their family in general they wouldn't prank him too bad.)

* * *

A few hours later a girl popped in, looking for a place to sit. In her ears were what appeared to be radishes, if Heero was looking right. Her hair was a pale blond and she had dreamy looking eyes. Quatre offered to let her sit next to him and she beamed.

"Guys, meet Luna Lovegood. She's a fourth year Ravenclaw," said Fred.

"Everyone calls her Loony because she sees things normal people don't," added George.

"Like the weird horses that pull the carriages. Hagrid explained them to us last year, but we can't see them."

"Only those who have seen death can see them," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

The five pilots winced. They had not only seen enough death, they had caused it too.

"What are they called?" asked Duo, interested.

"Thestrals."

"What do they look like?" asked Heero. He didn't want to shoot the things on accident.

"They look like horses death warmed over. They have bat wings. According to the books, they have excellent sense of direction and can take riders anywhere without fail," said Luna.

Duo grinned widely. Maybe he should get one as a pet? Heero recognized the look on Duo's face as he said flatly "If you get one you are taking care of it."

"What exactly do these things eat?"

"Fresh meat."

Adhara hooted with amusement, and went back to sleep. Heero had insured that the headmaster couldn't harm her by keeping her with him at all times. If he tried to put a tracer on her Heero would know immediately. She didn't take very kindly to anyone putting a spell on her unless it was Heero.

Just in case he had to go undercover for whatever reason, he trained her to recognize the other pilots as people who she could trust in case of an emergency. The pilots had likewise noted her so they wouldn't shoot her by accident. She was part of the family now.

* * *

Heero and the others had suffered through a mortifying ride to the castle. Hagrid, a half giant with a penchant for extremely dangerous animals had alerted them to the fact that they would have to suffer through the sorting with the first years.

Dumbledore would pay for the embarrassment he had put them through, which was something they all agreed to.

They had to be sorted, and unfortunately Dumbledore had discovered Heero hadn't been completely honest about his name thanks to Duo. That had resulted in Duo waking up with wet sheets and his hand in a jar of warm water.

Heero didn't even try for innocent, and Duo knew full well _he_ was the culprit. Though he admitted later the joke had been good, if a bit old fashioned.

"Bloom, Triton!"

Trowa sat under the hat for a minute before it yelled Slytherin. A gasp ran through the table, since Draco had learned the boy was in fact a muggleborn. Which was a rarity in the Slytherin house.

"Chang, Wu Fei!"

It took the off key hat ten seconds before it yelled "Ravenclaw!"

Wu Fei had taken his seat with an Asian girl who had waved him over. He was delighted to find out she was in fact a distant cousin who recognized the main branch family.

"Maxwell, Duo!"

The hat yelled "Gryffindor!" two minutes later. Apparently it had argued with Duo because it discovered his _Shinigami_ side.

"Winner-Malfoy, Quatre!"

Whispers broke out over his last name, and the genteel blond sat on the stool with ease. When the hat yelled "Hufflepuff!" the students and Draco gaped openly. A _Malfoy_ in Hufflepuff?

"Yuy, Heero!"

The muggleborn students recognized the name at least, and many craned to see who had the name of the deceased pacifist. Heero ignored the staring.

When the hat yelled "Slytherin!" the gapes of complete disbelief were clearly visible.

Heero sat next to Trowa. Dumbledore gave his usual speech and they proceeded to eat. Duo could be seen having a eating competition with Ron at his table. From the amount of food they had packed away (and the disgusted looks shot at them by Hermione) it was clear that Duo was winning. The twins were actively cheering on the two while Quatre made a face at the scene.

Heero snickered.

"So tell me, Heero was it? How do James and Shiro end it?" asked Draco, remembering the odd comment Heero had made.

Heero smirked. Every eye in the great hall was on him.

"You'll find out in two weeks. All I can say is that Reiko is finally taken out of the picture."

Draco grinned.

"Please tell me she gets offed."

"Even better. She's declared clinically insane and thrown into a hospital for the rest of her life until she loses her obsession with Shiro."

Snickers were heard from the Slytherins. That wasn't going to happen.

"What about Nia and Zach?" asked Pansy eagerly.

"Expecting their first child on Mars."

She cheered. She had been a fan of the two since they were introduced taking Reiko away.

* * *

Heero found himself to be the most popular boy in his dorm, as he knew the author of the most talked about series in Hogwarts. Students often read the books instead of paying attention in class. Pure bloods were seen talking with muggleborns openly about it. It had bridged the gap between the classes. It also managed to do something not even the headmaster could do.

It brought the rivalries between houses down to a bare minimum. Gryffindors and Slytherins quit fighting much in the halls in favor of discussing the books. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were actively reading more.

Why had the series had such an impact on the school? It was actually quite interesting. James happened to be a magic user and a pilot at the same time. His spells appealed to the Pure bloods, while his technical knowledge was a hit with the muggleborns. Ravenclaws loved the fact that it actually tricked people into learning another language without realizing it.

Heero wrote Japanese words and phrases and the translation to them in the back of the book. Most of the people who read the series actively could now speak passable Japanese and understand it better.

Between answering questions about the series and avoiding the identity of the author, Heero quite enjoyed himself.

Soon they split up to go to the dorms. Heero while happy to have some back up, was not particularly happy about the location. He hated damp, cold places. Still, he fell asleep easily enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Heero woke up at dawn, and went downstairs. He did his morning Katas, and then prepared to head downstairs for breakfast. He was wearing half the school uniform. He refused to wear robes, or the tie. His shoes were fairly worn and comfortable. As he exited the room, he noted Trowa following him. Trowa already had his uniform on as well, and like Heero had forgone the robes and tie.

They made it to the Great Hall a little before seven. It was with no little bit of confusion that they found the doors firmly closed. Duo yawned and went up to them.

"Morning guys. I overheard from the twins it doesn't open until eight."

Heero took in this new information and looked at the other pilots.

"Explore?"

Duo grinned. Wu Fei approached them with Quatre in tow. The five split up to take in the castle, noting passageways with interest. Within half an hour they returned to the hall and went in. They talked in low voices of the corridors and stairs. Instead of splitting up, they sat together at the Gryffindor table.

And turned when Ron loudly asked Duo why he let 'slimy snakes' sit in the den of the lions. Duo ignored the comment and went back to talking to Heero.

Ron was not to be dissuaded. He had not liked Heero much after Heero revealed he didn't tolerate blatant idiots. The fact Heero had called Ron a complete and utter idiot hadn't helped much either.

Trowa had gotten on Ron's bad side after Ron had made a nuisance of himself when he caught Quatre and Trowa snogging. The next morning Crookshanks had attacked Ron while he slept, forcing him to wake up very early in the morning.

Hermione had refused to keep her cat off him, since he had clearly done something to antagonize him, and had set off another of their usual arguments over her cat.

Wu Fei had joined Hermione's side, and Ron had no one to help him. The whole thing had been watched with amusement from the twins and pilots, as well as one very smug looking Trowa.

Quatre would have given his lover a look of disapproval, but Ron had gotten on his bad side with his comments.

Draco came down to an interesting sight. Ronald Weasly was cowering from the most popular Slytherin boy to date. Even Tom Riddle hadn't achieved the sheer amount of popularity Heero had in less than a day.

Which meant if Heero ever went dark he would have one _hell_ of a following. Draco among them.

Personally Draco felt sorry for anyone in the Dark Lord's presence when word of Heero reached him. Voldemort definitely wouldn't take that news very well. Particularly since Draco had heard Heero's views on the Dark Lord.

"_The man goes after an infant and fails to kill it. Then he botches at least two attempts to return to physical form and barely manages to pull it off on his third attempt. Anyone who is that inefficient and idiotic deserves to get his ass kicked."_

That had cooled some of his new fans towards him, but they were very, very few. Even soon to be DE listened to Heero, even if he was clearly on his own side and not the Dark Lords.

Why was Heero so popular? He knew who Seme-Uke Yume was and how to contact him.

Still, Heero knew full well if he revealed the truth he would get several stalkers and requests. Much to his amusement though, the purebloods were unaware that through their favorite books they had been told the tale of the recent war. Sure the names had been changed and a few things mixed, but it was more or less a chronological tale of how the war went, including the pilots capture and escape.

Muggleborns were more than happy to give them the more accurate tale, even though the books weren't that far from the truth.

Duo sat next to Heero and said "So when is the next series coming out?"

"He hasn't had any inspiration yet. Besides, with the sales of his previous books he could stop now and still be as rich as Quatre."

Duo snickered, "True."

Heero changed the subject with ease, and they ate breakfast in peace.

After classes, Heero found himself with a dilemma. He had a good idea how to start the new series, but he still needed new characters. And this time he didn't want to write through research. Sure his books were good, but as a perfectionist he knew he needed more practical experience to add. It would create a more passionate series, something the girls admitted they craved.

Heero knew full well his books were hot and heavy, but didn't have nearly enough passion in them. He fully blamed that problem on not having anything to go by. No one had really caught his interest...aside from Duo who he regarded as a friend at the moment. Relena had effectively killed any interest in the opposite sex with her stalking.

So for now he would be at a loss.

Or so he believed. The twins decided to help Heero out on that regard, provided he help them with their business venture. Heero had proved to be an untapped well of ideas when it came to pranks, something that had shocked the usually chatty Duo into silence.

They had unofficially adopted Duo as another brother when it became clear he was like them, only more dangerous. Duo for the most part took the news with his usual grin as they plotted doom for anyone unlucky enough to end on their lists of people to prank.

So when Saturday rolled around, and Heero had been tricked into investigating the Room of Requirement for some much needed peace and quiet, he had no idea what would be in store for him. Duo had been told by the twins where he could find Heero alone. Heero for the most part never noticed when Duo came into the room until the braided pilot plopped down beside him.

Heero held back a groan of dismay. He had wanted some peace from the hustle and bustle of the castle.

He heard a slight click as the door was locked from the outside. He looked at Duo, who had heard the noise as well. Duo investigated the door and shook his head. If he couldn't pick the lock, then neither could Heero. Heero preferred hacking computers to picking locks anyway.

Since they were clearly going to be stuck in the room until someone finally opened it for them, Duo decided to test the waters. He had tried everything to find out who his favorite author really was. Heero had remained a wall, keeping up his ruse that he knew who he was but wouldn't divulge the information.

The only problem he had with that story was that Heero was too knowledgeable about the series for him to be a mere proofreader/informant. And the author had included too many details that weren't known even to OZ and the Foundation. And the way he wrote that mini series involving Quatre and Trowa pointed the writer being one of them. He had been rather descriptive about the two and their suits. Only someone who had consistent contact with the two would have that much information. And the way he painted the Relena-look-a-like in the book reminded him too much of how Heero thought of her. Plus the only person she stalked was the Perfect Soldier.

All this added up to the fact that Heero was the mystery writer. He just had to get the stoic boy to admit it out loud. He hadn't completely run out of tricks yet.

Duo once again sat next to Heero, who had saved whatever he was doing and turned off the laptop. Heero then turned to the other pilot, and gave the windows a speculative look before dismissing them. They were too high up for even his magic to stop the pain of landing.

Duo decided on a course of action. Over the past few days he had thought and discarded various tricks to get Heero to talk. His current favorite was at the forefront of his mind, and he made his move.

What happened next was a bit of a blur to Heero. All he would really remember later was the passion and the feelings. Sure he often read and even wrote about fiery passion between couples, but this was the first time he ever experienced it personally. He loved every minute of it.

Duo on the other hand realized something he hadn't noticed until that moment. He loved Heero. They had always been friends, once Heero got over the 'pester-me-and-I-_will_-shoot-you phase'. But now they had a deeper connection. One Duo had never truly appreciated until that moment. He remembered an odd comment he made to Quatre one day when asked what he would do if he ever met the man behind the books.

"_So Duo, what would you do if you two ever met face to face?" asked Quatre once he finished the new mini series._

"_One of two reactions. I'd either shake his hand and thank him for the great material."_

"_Or?"_

"_Screw his brains out. The guys seems to be pretty into boy on boy love. If it was a girl I'd probably just thank her though."_

_Quatre had had an amused look on his face as he said "I'm almost certain it's a guy who writes this. Probably someone with a walking dictionary in his head."_

_That had gotten a laugh out of Duo, who compared that nickname to Heero. Hee-chan was practically a walking dictionary himself._

Once Heero had gotten coherent thought back, he looked at Duo.

"What was that about?"

"My final attempt at getting the name of the author out of you. You can't hide forever Hee-chan..." said Duo tiredly, but content.

Heero took the hint and said "You win. What gave me away?"

Duo had a gobsmacked look on his face over the fact Heero had_ finally_ admitted the truth. He then put his trademark smirk firmly in place as he described the little things that had clicked. Heero was actually grinning wildly as he said "Well now that you've found me what do you intend to do?"

Duo chuckled.

"Didn't you say repeatedly you needed inspiration for the new series?"

"I think I just found it," said Heero with a cocky smirk. The look in his eyes said volumes.

"Can I pick my own name?"

"You can pick whatever you want, and do your own voice."

Duo cheered, then nuzzled up to Heero. When the twins finally let them out, they had a smirk fully in place.

"I suppose I owe you two now?" said Heero.

The twin grins on their faces said everything. Heero then began to collaborate with them, even helping to pay for rare ingredients to use. In return they kept his secret.

* * *

Draco was pouring his fifth cup of coffee that morning when he heard a loud hoot. The owl unceremoniously dropped the package and Draco stared for about two second before ripping the paper off it.

Seme-Uke Yume had struck again, and had begun his latest series.

_Secret Wars_ was the most read book in the castle, which thoroughly infuriated the Defense teacher sent by the ministry. Her detentions went unnoticed, and her teaching became erratic. For every book she confiscated, three more were bought. It was clear she had read some of it, because she kept trying to assign detentions for having it open.

It seemed like Ronald Weasly, Delores Umbridge was homophobic to the extreme. Which made her _the_ most unpopular teacher in the school. Even Snape was given a new light, as students saw him openly reading the new books in public. It resulted in them paying more attention to their potions and Snape dropping some of his complaints.

Umbitch, as she was called all throughout the school, was becoming more and more furious towards the mysterious author. The reason was rather simple.

_Secret Wars_, while being the most popular book in the school, was also anti-ministry. Even if if never outright said it was, by simply reading it you knew what the author was saying.

To muggles it appeared to be a very good book, but to the magical community it was a message of the Ministry's shortcomings. It even included discreet spells for young wizards and witches to practice.

And it pointed to one inescapable fact. The author was in Hogwarts. So in a manner very reminiscent of the witch hunts, Umbridge stalked her prey determined to find him, unaware of five pairs of eyes watching her in disgust.

She had quickly gotten on the wrong side of all five pilots the minute they had received a one night detention with her. The result of the method she used to punish those she felt had wronged her had infuriated the pilots, particularly when she clearly used the same methods on innocent first years.

This anger they felt towards her caused them to plan an all out war on the woman. And it started with Duo.

* * *

Duo crept into the Defense teachers room, and located the confiscated books. Heero had been very clear about what he wanted his lover to do. So Duo took back every book and left a rather unpleasant surprise for the woman the next time she opened the drawer. He even located the quills which she used to torment the students.

He left the room with no one the wiser, as the other pilots had effectively distracted her and Filch with something Heero had brought.

Duo honestly had no clue that Heero had a full arsenal of high explosives. This arsenal included something near and dear to Duo's heart when it came to mass chaos with minimum effort.

Cherry Bombs. The pilots and the twins split up, lighting two cherry bombs and throwing them into one toilet in both boys and girls bathrooms on each floor. The twins had caught on very quickly to the plan, and had taken little effort to coordinate the strike.

At exactly the same moment, seven loud explosions rocked the castle and water quickly flooded the hallways.

By the time the explosion went off, all seven of them were in their respective dorm, in full view of many witnesses. The pilots and twins handed back the books taken, and had the students swear an oath of secrecy not to tell the hag where they got them.

Not that it was hard, once they made it very clear they were doing it to annoy Umbitch.

* * *

She was furious. Not only had someone broken into _her_ office (and succeeded in escaping) they had also left a large amount of _DRAGON_ fertilizer in HER desk! To add insult to injury they had stolen all those disgusting books she confiscated.

Then there was the odd bombings on every floor. The half-breed with goblin blood was conspicuously missing along with the rebellious Animagus bitch. She would have their heads for forcing HER to fix all those toilets.

When she caught the brats responsible, she wouldn't settle for a mere detention. She would have them expelled and their wands _snapped!_

* * *

Heero watched with interest as Umbitch attempted to find them. He wasn't going to make this easy on her. She infuriated him with those quills.

So he was going to make her life HELL. And once he made that clear to all the Heads of house, they were more than happy to help. Heero made plans, then helped the teachers 'innocently' avoid the area that night. Leaving Umbitch to clean up after them.

Needless to say the twins joined in on his plots with gusto.


End file.
